


Unfinished Business

by AlexHunt



Category: Choices - Fandom, Hollywood U: Rising Star, PlayChoices, Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: Blow Job, F/M, Hair Pulling, Kinktober, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexHunt/pseuds/AlexHunt
Summary: For Kinktober.Alex is called to Hunt's office after class to finish what she started during his lecture
Relationships: Thomas Hunt/Alex Spencer, Thomas Hunt/Main Character, Thomas Hunt/Main Character (Hollywood U), Thomas Hunt/Original Character(s), Thomas Hunt/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Unfinished Business

**Thomas Hunt Masterlists/Series: [[Red Carpet Diaries](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22964902)] || [[Hollywood U](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962352)] || [[Love & Scotch (HWU/Open Heart Crossover](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099863/chapters/55265896))] || [[#HollywoodHacks (HWU/LoveHacks Crossover)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933341/chapters/57554176)] || [[The Bogart Diaries Series (RCD-Puppy Hunt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210658/chapters/58322749))]**

☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆ ☆

“Do you know why you are here, Miss Spencer?” Hunt’s low voice rumbled as he brushed past her locking the door to his office at Hollywood U.

Alex offered a coy shrug; her thoughts drifted back to not long before, during his lecture.

It had started innocently enough. Her lips wrapped around the straw of her iced coffee, letting the cool, refreshing liquid linger in her mouth before swallowing and allowing the caffeine to reach her bloodstream. As his lecture continued on, her mind wandered. She hadn’t meant to do it at first, but her tongue slid slowly down the straw to catch a drop of caramel. It was only afterward that she felt his gaze on her. Her face warmed as their eyes met, a cheeky grin pulling at the corner of her lips. Discreetly, she held the cup closer, her tongue wrapping around the base of the straw, dancing up to the tip. She circled it teasingly and then lowered her mouth to it, pulling it far deeper than necessary. She never broke eye contact with him as she toyed with the straw, while he attempted to continue speaking. Her efforts were rewarded as he cleared his throat, moving almost too swiftly behind the lectern as he persevered with his teaching. Her crimson cheeks burned, she knew by the darkness and lust filling his eyes that she was in trouble. 

Hunt repeated the question, his body pressed against hers from behind. “Do you know why you’re here?”

Alex bit her lip and shook her head. “No, Professor.”

He brushed her hair to the side, lowering his lips to her neck. “Are you sure?”

She leaned back, grinding lightly against him. His desire strained against his pants at her movement. Her head fell to the side granting him more access as he sucked on her tender flesh. “No, sir. I cannot think of a thing.”

“Is that so?” His teeth grazed against her pulsing vein. He spun her in his arms so she faced him. His thumb traced her bottom lip, parting it slightly. “I clearly remember these lips trying to tempt me during the lecture.”

The crimson hue flashed across her cheeks again, her body filling with warmth at his darkened gaze. Her hands played with his belt. Her mouth going dry, “did it work?”

He captured her mouth between his lips, kissing her urgently as if his very existence depended on the taste of her. He inched her back one step at a time until her back arched around the edge of his desk. 

“Thomas,” she breathed, pulling at his lower lip. Her fingers flirting with his tie. 

“Not yet.” His hand grasped her jaw, his thumb tracing her mouth once more. “I believe you have unfinished work to complete.”

Alex leaned forward, taking his thumb into her mouth, savoring the low moan rumbling in his throat as his Adam’s apple bobbed. She took the whole digit in, teeth grazing his skin on the way out. Her fingers deftly removed his belt and pants, before dropping to her knees. Her hot breath taunted him as she brushed a kiss over his boner hidden beneath the final layer of clothing. She relished how it twitched at her touch and the tension rising on his face, desperately in need of some release.

Her fingers grazed his hips and down his legs, as she freed him from all that separated him from her. She wrapped her hand around his base sliding it up at a tortuous base. He might hold the power in class, but he was putty under her touch. She lowered her mouth to his balls, sucking softly; her hands pumping him in rhythm. 

The way her name vibrated on his lips and filled the quiet room only reaffirmed her pace. She licked a path up the underside of him, swirling her tongue around the tip, collecting the precum that had gathered there. Her warm lips wrapped around it just enough before moving back down his shaft, tracing his sensitive vein.

She felt his entire body shiver beneath her touch. Her tongue traveled once more up his length, this time, rewarding his patience by wrapping her lips around his head. She sucked and let her tongue flick over him in all the ways she knew he enjoyed. Her head began bobbing, just slightly at first, not letting him have what he wanted too soon. Steadily, she took him a little deeper each time she moved her head, keeping her eyes locked with his. 

He growled, when her soft palms cradled his balls, stroking them tenderly. His fingers tangled in her long brown hair, pulling her head forward setting a new pace.

Alex happily obliged, letting a low moan pulse along his length as his tight grasp in her hair and the thrusting of his hips moved in a perfect rhythm. Her own soft sounds were lost beneath his heavy breathing and guttural moans that escaped his lips. His cock twitched hard in the heat of her mouth as she took him all the way. With the next bob of her head, her teeth just grazed against his sensitive flesh, releasing a satisfied groan rumbling from his mouth. A hot stream of cum shot down her throat. She swallowed his warmth; her tongue searched, gathering every last drop that had escaped her. 

Hunt leaned against his desk for support as she slipped away from him. He reached for her, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her securely in his arms. This time when his lips found hers it was softer, more delicate; the tension filling him before was gone. His eyes closed as he rested his forehead against hers. 

“I trust my work was satisfactory and completed with precision,” she teased, kissing him again. 

His fingers slipped under her skirt pulling down her panties. With one gesture of his arm, he cleared a spot on his desk, lifting her up and setting her down. Before she could question him, he had spread her legs and was sucking her neck just under her ear. The warmth of his breath, combined with his tempting words, left goosebumps erupting over her skin, “I don’t recall saying we were done, my dear.” 


End file.
